Compassion is a Bitch and a Blessing
by Kirabaros
Summary: Benny knew the day was coming when Dean would say no more but little did he know that someone was watching and was reaching out to extend a hand.


**Compassion is a Bitch… and a Blessing**

He knew this day was coming. It was an inevitable thing. No one truly wanted to be friends with his kind. Who would want to be friends with a vampire?

Benny sighed as he looked at his phone. He knew that there was one day that Dean would say that it was over. The funny thing was that he understood completely. After all Dean was a hunter and he was the prey even though Benny knew that Dean wouldn't raise a hand against him if they happened to meet on the street.

He could understand. Blood was always thicker than water. Dean was loyal to his little brother, his blood. They had been through a lot from what Dean had told him while they were in Purgatory. He was a brother of circumstance. It wasn't permanent so he knew that it was coming but it didn't make him feel any better.

Benny rubbed his forehead. He was feeling the weakness. He needed blood. It was how he was to survive. He wouldn't drain a human though. He wasn't like that. Yet he couldn't go up and seduce and then take a bite and a little sip. He respected humans. He couldn't do that. There was the possibility of animal blood but that didn't sound appealing. He was toast.

Suddenly his phone rang. Benny looked down. He didn't recognize the number and the only one who had that number was Dean. He ignored it and turned to looking out. The phone rang again and it was the same number as before. Benny frowned at it and pushed the ignore button.

The third time, Benny muttered, "Persistent this fellow." He answered the phone and was prepared to say something but was stopped by the voice at the other end.

_You are a hard man to reach._

Benny looked around, trying to see if someone was watching. His agony was forgotten for the moment. He replied, "I'm naturally suspicious of unknown numbers. How did you get this number?"

_Let's just say that I know a few things. It's not that hard to take a peek at a contact list._

"I wonder what Dean would say about that?"

_What one doesn't know won't harm them. We both know that._

Benny twisted his mouth in a wry manner. The voice was feminine but he could tell that it was from a woman who had gone down a few roads that were questionable but essential tried to do the right thing. "I guess we both know a few things love. What are you calling me for?"

_I know what you are and I know the reason why you would call Dean._

"You've been spying on us?"

_As a full blooded vampire, I would suspect that you would have been able to sniff out a half breed… or at least recognize me._

Benny felt his eyes widen in recognition. The woman who stood behind Sam Winchester when they shook hands! He remembered her, how she looked at him like she knew him. Then it hit him. He remembered her too from a long time ago. He remembered… "I thought you died when I did. How did you survive?"

_I'm tough to kill and I have a few friends who came… but not soon enough. I prayed for your soul._

Benny sighed, "And yet we both ended up in Purgatory. Where were you? Dean kept saying that you would come but you never did. Even I wondered when you reneged on your habits."

_I was there. I know about it but I didn't know Dean was there. Had I known…_

Benny knew it was the truth. He had heard Dean's murmurings before about her leaving him to die and yet he could tell it was the truth. She had fought for him… tried to save him from his death before. He was not angry with her and he couldn't see why Dean could be. That though was going into territory that was not a good place. "I know. I know you as you know me. You were the one that let me live."

_You deserved a chance. You did what you had to do. It is all anyone can do._

Benny heard the despondency in her voice. He remembered it being vibrant with life and spirit in spite of the crap. It seemed that life stank for everyone but she sounded like she was ready to give up. That was not her. "Hey, you always fought the good fight. Don't… don't be that way. It's not you."

_And what exactly am I?_

"I see what you mean." Benny sighed as he felt his body weakening. "But what I know is that you haven't given up no matter what; always telling others that they are worth something… even when they are stubborn asses." He paused, "I have to ask, why are you calling?"

_I know that you are deep under the radar and probably need help. I'd like to help._

"What's in it for you?"

_Consider it a thank you… for keeping Dean safe._

Benny looked around. He really couldn't afford to be picky but he didn't want to be beholden to her. They had been through too much for that. "I don't want to be your bitch. Not again."

_It was never that. I asked and I gave you a way out. The same stands. It's your choice… Now there are a couple of blood bank clinics that cater to vampires._

"Let me guess, you've been to them?"

_As a Halfling, I need to be prepared myself. I don't relish attacking people._

"No wonder we got along."

_I guess that's it. Now the clinics I sent as a text to you. The attendants know me and are expecting you. Just tell them that I sent you and you'll be fine. I even told them to put together a shipment of AB for you… I remembered._

Benny couldn't believe it. Even after all that, she was still doing what she did best. She was helping him. "Why are you doing this?"

_As I said, a thank you for keeping Dean safe… and… I would like to keep up a correspondence. We were friends once…_

"What about your boys? Dean said it was over. What is he going to say if he finds out you are talking to the very vampire he gave up on? What about Sam?" Benny trained his ear to listen to her reaction about this.

_I will talk to Sam. He is a bit more understanding when it comes to me and he has made friends with our kin; just a little reminder._

Benny noticed that she didn't mention Dean. It appeared that was a situation that was sensitive at the moment. He would be respectful of that. He was a little apprehensive about the way out she was giving him in terms of supply. "I don't…"

_I understand if you don't want any more to do with me, handouts and the like. Believe me you're not the first Benny but just keep in mind that I don't expect anything in return. I do it because I want to and like I said before… we were friends once. Have a good journey._

Benny couldn't get a word in since the line went dead. He looked at his phone and saw the text message. He opened it and saw a list of clinics. He noticed that there was one close to him. At the bottom she had left a message. He read it and sat there looking at his phone.

He could ignore her offer and logically that was stupid. A small part of him still saw it as an obligation towards her for saving his ass yet again. Yet she said he didn't have to use her help if he didn't want to. It sounded like she didn't care and yet he remembered how she would be frustrated or disappointed at the choice or even happy. He found that bothered him. The cynic in him said that it was a new tactic at guilt tripping him into accepting.

It was on his mind even as he stood at the counter of the clinic and spoke to the attendant. They seemed to expect him and gave him a rather large supply of his preference. They also had a message for him. It was the same one that she had sent him on his phone. He couldn't really say anything except thanks to the attendant. They said that they will have his preference ready as long as he phoned it in when he needed a pickup.

Benny had always known that the day would come when Dean would break off their friendship. It was inevitable between the hunter and the hunted. Yet in the aftermath of that, an old friend tried to re-forge one. He had given a hand to Dean and gotten out and that got him an ending that was inevitable but at his low, a ray of hope was given. Compassion was a bitch but it was also a blessing and he wouldn't mind having a few words on occasion with an old friend and one day tell her that.

* * *

**A/N:** Just a little thought after Dean tells Benny that they couldn't see each other any more and a helping hand from someone who sees quite a bit. Review and enjoy.


End file.
